Broken But Happy Ending
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Re-publish Kibum dicampakkan Siwon setelah 2,5 tahun menjalani hubungan. Di saat bersamaan muncul Hyun Joong yang menjadi sandarannya. JoongBum vs SiBum...Saatnya Kibum memilih tambatan hati yang benar-benar mencintainya...DLDR RnR please...


**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

**BROKEN BUT HAPPY ENDING**

**Main Cast**

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : JoongBum Slight! SiBum**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Lil' Angst, Typos, OOC**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Bash Anything Here**

**No Summary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kau tak pernah tahu jika hatiku yang paling tersakiti bukan dirimu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bummie?" panggil sebuah suara.

Namja bernama Bummie itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanyanya semanis mungkin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara saja, Hyung." Perasaan Bummie atau lebih dikenal dengan Kibum mulai campur aduk. Entah sepertinya hyung yang juga berpredikat kekasihnya itu menampakkan air muka yang kurang enak.

"Kita…kita akhiri saja hubungan ini!"

Kibum cukup tersentak mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Namun, ekspresi tenangnya mengalahkan apapun.

"Putus ya?" tanyanya datar.

Namja di depannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki yang kau suka Siwonnie hyung?" ucap Kibum seraya menekankan ucapannya pada "Siwonnie hyung".

"Aku..aku..aku.. Mianhae, Bummie-ah. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Jika memiliki orang yang ku suka memang benar. Aku tak mau menyakitimu," jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, itu maumu. Kuharap kau tak menyesal nanti. Aku tak akan pernah kembali padamu, Hyung. Meskipun kau memohon sekalipun."

"Aku tak akan menyesal Kibummie. Kuharap kau juga bisa bahagia sepertiku."

Siwon pun meninggalkan Kibum yang tak sadar meneteskan cairan bening. Bahkan untuk memeluknya sebagai salam perpisahan tak dilakukan namja tampan itu.

Kibum sedih, kali ini dia sendirian. Mungkin memang benar, hubungannya dan Siwon adalah sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah. Dia terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Kau menyedihkan, Kim Kibum. Tak seharusnya kau menangisi namja pengecut seperti dia!" ucapnya lirih.

Selanjutnya terdengar sayup-sayup isak tangis yang pilu dari seorang Kim Kibum. Bagaimanapun dia itu seorang manusia yang pastinya perlu kasih sayang.

.

.

.

"_**Aku tak akan menyesal" satu kata yang terus terngiang manis di otakku dan menjadi doktrin akan pengakuanmu kepadaku**_

.

.

.

Sudah lewat dua hari pasca putusnya Kibum dengan Siwon. Rasa luka itu masih ada. Apalagi dengan mudahnya Siwon mencampakkannya setelah mereka menjalin hubungan selama 2,5 tahun lebih.

Kibum sangat ingin melupakan Siwon, mungkin pergi ke Rumah Tuhan akan memberikannya sedikit ketenangan.

.

.

.

_**Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa terlahir sebagai pelindungmu. Aku ingin melindungi hati rapuhmu**_

.

.

.

Sesosok namja tampan, tinggi, dan bak porselen berjalan sedang menyusuri halaman belakang gereja. Disusurinya satu persatu pohon perdu yang tampak rapi terawat.

Terlihat sekali pengurus gereja disini sangatlah apik dan mencintai kebersihan. Tak sengaja mata tajamnya tertumbuk pada sesuatu ah tidak seseorang yang sedang berdoa di salah satu pelataran gereja.

Dia begitu khusuk dan seakan tak ingin diganggu. Namja itu hanya memperhatikan obyek pandangnya dengan seksama dan sesekali tersenyum.

Entalah apa maknanya. Sesekali dia tersentak kaget ketika melihat sebulir cairan bening menetes dari kelopak mata si namja cantik.

Entah kenapa dia juga ikut merasa sedih. Tiba-tiba si obyek pandang sudah selesai melaksanakan doa nya saat itu.

Namja tampan itu pun segera mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Takut jika si obyek pandang salah sangka. Tanpa disadari si namja tampan-karena arah pandangnya berlawanan dengan arah pandang si obyek- mereka saling bertabrakkan.

Kaget. Tatapan mata mereka pun saling bertemu. Berbeda dengan si namja cantik, si namja tampan rasanya ingin menghilang ketika melihat _onyx_ indah sang namja cantik. Si namja cantik segera berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Mianhae, Hyun Joong hyung!" ucap si namja cantik.

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?" tanya Hyun Joong linglung.

"Kau cukup terkenal sunbae," ujar si namja cantik sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu Kim Kibum. Kau ini. Siapa yang tak tahu dirimu. Kau itu actor terkenal bahkan lebih terkenal dari diriku."

Namja cantik atau Kim Kibum kaget mendengar penuturan sunbae-nya.

"Hyung, juga 'kan? Sini saya bantu, Hyung."

Kibum pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hyun Joong berdiri. Dan rupa-rupanya, kali ini sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengikatkan tali jodohnya di kedua namja ini.

Hyun Joong terpeleset dan pada akhirnya menindih Kibum. Keduanya terdiam, menstabilkan debaran jantung mereka. Kibum cukup heran, biasanya dia hanya akan berdebar jika bersama Siwon.

Tapi ini seperti dejavu. Memandang semakin dalam ke _onyx_ milik namja tampan itu membuatnya seperti berada di ruangan yang gelap dan siap memakannya setiap saat namun tersirat kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang diinginkannya selama ini. Sadar akan posisi memalukannya.

"Ah, mianhae, Hyung," ucap Kibum yang langsung bangun dari atas tubuh Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong yang masih dalam fase terpananya tetap dalam posisinya dan tak sadar jika Kibum sudah berdiri dari atas tubuhnya.

Mungkin banyak yang ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran namja satu ini. Oke, bagi Hyun Joong. Kibum adalah malaikat terindah yang dia lihat.

Jangan salah, namja manapun bahkan yang masih normal sekalipun akan tertarik melihat Kibum. Wajah dan kulit putihnya yang bak putri salju.

Bibirnya yang semerah dasar. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan iris coklatnya yang indah. Oh ya dan satu lagi, senyuman maut-nya yang siap membuat Hyun Joong meleleh setiap saat. Ya, inilah yang dia cari selama ini. _Love at first sight._

Kibum yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah sunbae-nya segera memanggilnya.

"Hyung?" ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Hyun Joong.

Masih tak ada respon.

"Hyung?" panggil Kibum sekali lagi.

"HYUNG!" panggil Kibum dengan nada yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Hyun Joong tersentak mendengar teriakan Kibum. Dia sadar. Aish, malu sekali dirinya. Masa di depan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, sikapnya tidak ada cool-nya.

Ya, Hyun Joong cukup terkenal dengan sikap cool dan gentle-nya. Namun, kali ini rasanya tak akan berlaku di depan Kim Kibum kita tersayang.

Karena bagaimanapun Kibum lebih mirip nona salju yang sikapnya 2 kali lipat lebih dingin dari Hyun Joong. Tak ingin menimbulkan salah paham terlalu lama, Hyun Joong segera menjawab ucapan Kibum.

"Mianhae, Bummie-ah. Mianhae, tadi aku melamun," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang pastinya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ahh, It's okay, Hyung."

"Oh ya, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang, Hyung."

"Pulang? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Hyun Joong.

Kibum berpikir sejenak sebelum menerima ajakan sunbae-nya. Hyun Joong yang takut Kibum berprasangka buruk segera meluruskan ucapannya.

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Aku tak bermaksud buruk, kita sudah lama tak bertemu setidaknya mungkin kita bisa mengobrol atau minum kopi or tea?"

Kibum pun menatap mata Hyun Joong intense dan seketika membuat Hyun Joong salah tingkah.

"Okay, Hyung."

Hyun Joong tersenyum manis. Dia senang Kibum menerima ajakannya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan keluar dari gereja. Canda tawa dan lelucon yang sesungguhnya berbanding 180 derajat dengan diri mereka di publik sangat kentara jelas.

Rasa sedih karena ditinggal Siwon menguap entah kemana ketika Hyun Joong bersamanya. Entah apa Kibum sudah memiliki sedikit rasa pada seorang Kim Hyun Joong? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka, tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap intense pasangan itu. Kibum yang sadar dipandangi, segera melihat siapa yang sepertinya men-stare-nya intense.

Kaget bukan kepalang, yang menatapnya tiada bukan adalah mantan namjachingu-nya, Choi Siwon. Kibum baru ingat, gereja ini cukup strategis dan Siwon sering kemari untuk berdoa.

Namun, pandangan mata Kibum tertuju pada sosok yeoja yang bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Siwon-yang Kibum yakin adalah yeojachingu Siwon- Hyun Joong yang menyadari kondisi tak enak ini, segera memegang tangan Kibum yang langsung membuat si empunya tangan menoleh ke arah Hyun Joon.

Siwon yang berada di seberang mereka pun tak kalah kagetnya melihat aksi pasangan ini. Ya, walaupun dikategorikan hanya memegang tangan tapi Siwon dan Kibum baru putus 2 hari yang lalu.

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak. Ini saatnya dia menunjukkan pada Siwon, jika dia bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Kibum menanggapi tangan Hyun Joong dengan memegangnya erat dan bergandeng mesra layaknya pasangan kekasih. Kibum tersenyum manis dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyapa maupun memandang Siwon sedikit pun.

Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Siwon hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget bercampur kesal dan err cemburu juga. Tapi apa hak nya? Dia sudah mencampakkan Kibum. Sekarang mungkin terlihat siapa yang akan menyesal nantinya.

.

.

.

Hyun Joong sesungguhnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Kibum tadi pada namja yang dilihatnya di gereja. Bukannya Hyun Joong tidak tahu siapa namja itu, dia tahu jelas siapa Choi Siwon.

Anak super kaya yang menjadi member Super Junior. Ya, walaupun sesungguhnya dia tak kenal dengan anak itu. Tapi, dilihat dari ekspresi Kibum. Dia yakin seyakin yakinnya jika Kibum pernah memiliki hubungan dengan namja kaya itu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Hyun Joong ragu untuk menanyakan itu. Bagaimanapun dia tak ada hak mencampuri urusan pribadi Kibum walaupun sesungguhnya dia ingin tahu dan menolong Kibum.

Suasana di dalam mobil terasa sangat janggal. Baik Kibum maupun Hyun Joong memutuskan untuk diam. Hyun Joong sesungguhnya ingin mencairkan suasana yang terkesan _awkward_ ini namun, dia bingung harus dimulai dari mana.

Dia pun menghela napas. Kibum menatap lurus pada kaca jendela samping mobil. Pikirannya masih tertuju dengan memori dua hari yang lalu dan juga tadi saat dia bertemu Siwon.

Semakin tak tahan dengan kondisi ini, Hyun Joong berusaha memulai pembicaraan ringan dengan Kibum.

"Err..Kibum-ah?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Kibum masih tetap dengan posisinya. Hyun Joong hanya bisa bersabar.

"Kibum-ah, Gwenchana?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang agak keras.

Masih tak ada respon. Hyun Joong sepertinya belum mau menyerah. Namun, kali ini arah pandang Hyun Joong lurus ke depan. Dia mulai serius.

"Jika ada masalah, bersediakah dirimu membaginya denganku?"

Kali ini respon Kibum adalah menoleh ke arah Hyun Joong walaupun belum sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Dia mantan kekasihmu 'kan? Tapi kau harus sadar, sekarang kau harus bangkit dan tunjukkan betapa hebatnya dirimu tanpa dirinya."

Entah kenapa kata-kata seperti itu dapat meluncur bebas dari bibir Hyun Joong. Tahukah kalian, sekarang Hyun Joong sedang mengutuk dirinya yang begitu lancang berucap demikian.

"Ahhh, Bodoh kau Hyun Joong! Sekarang Kibum pasti berpikir kau mencoba mengganggu urusannya," batin Hyun Joong kesal.

"Mianhae, Kibu…"

Belum selesai Hyun Joong bicara. Kibum sudah memotong ucapan Hyun Joong.

"Gwenchana, Hyung. Aku paham apa maksudmu. Gomawo."

Kibum tersenyum manis dan menampakkan _killer smile_ andalannya. Jika memang saat ini dia sedang tak menyetir, Hyun Joong akan langsung memeluk dan merengkuh tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya, senangnya jika respon orang yang kau suka tidak negatif seperti yang kau pikirkan. Suasana pun menjadi lebih baik ketimbang tadi. Baik Kibum maupun Hyun Joong tak mau membahas kejadian ketika di gereja.

Mereka lebih baik membahas bagaimana kualitas acting mereka bahkan beberapa pembicaraan ringan hingga mereka tiba di sebuah kedai minuman sederhana.

Mereka pun menikmati hari siang itu dengan perasaan bahagia, terutama Kibum yang mulai sedikit lega setelah mendengar ucapan Hyun Joong padanya.

Namun, inilah hidup. Terkadang di atas dan terkadang di bawah. Kibum hanya perlu melupakan Siwon dan membuka hatinya untuk yang lain.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, sosok namja kekar tampak gelisah di apartemennya. Melihat begitu mudahnya Kibum menggandeng sosok namja lain pasca putus dengannya.

Siwon benar-benar geram, entah kenapa hatinya begitu panas melihat kedekatan Kibum dengan Hyun Joong. Tentu saja Siwon tahu Kim Hyun Joong, namja yang konon paling perfect di seluruh Korea Selatan bahkan wajah Hyun Joong jauh melebihi wajahnya.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk. Memijit pelipisnya menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sejak hubungannya dengan Kibum mulai merenggang.

Ada alasan kenapa Siwon mengakhiri hubungan terlarang mereka. Apakah Siwon mencintai Kibum? Tentu saja, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan perjodohan bodoh yang seenaknya disetujui orang tuanya karena masalah bisnis.

Tapi ucapannya pada Kibum dua hari yang lalu menjadi sebuah penyesalan terdalam di hatinya.

"Aku tak akan menyesal, Kibummie."

Frasa itu lah yang terngiang apik di otak seorang Choi Siwon.

Mungkin kata itulah yang nantinya menjadi penentu akhir hubungannya dengan Kibum. Entahlah, Siwon hanya berharap mendapat setitik cahaya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

.

**FIN/TBC**

.

.

.

_**Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan? Namun setidaknya sebelum sesuatu itu kau sesali, kau harus berpikir panjang tentang akibatnya**_


End file.
